Christmas Presents
by princessamber081898
Summary: The Winx and their daughters have a surprise for the Specialists. What could it be? This is the edited and new version of the original stories. It includes Winx Club, Specialists and their daughters from "Our Daughters".
**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the edited and revised version of Christmas Presents since a lot of the readers were unhappy of how I wrote this story. I apologize for that. Don't bother looking for my older version since I deleted it. This has the Winx Club, The Specialists and their daughters from my first story " _Our Daughters"_. Riven is going to be a little bit OOC here but I had to do it or else my plan won't work. Anyways, here it goes.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Christmas Presents**

Star, Bianca, Megan, Tiara, Felicia, and Leah were watching cartoons in the house they bought in Gardenia. It's been six months since their families were reunited. Their dads were away on a mission while their moms decorated the house for Christmas using magic. Bloom remembered the first time the others experienced Christmas and she laughed at the thought, since then they always celebrated Christmas together. It was already afternoon and the Winx and their daughters were planning a surprise for their men in their families.

"Girls, we're back," Brandon called.

"Shoockms!" Stella said as she raced from their bedroom to meet her husband at the doorway, the rest of the Winx closely behind her.

"Where are the girls?" Sky asked.

"Cartoons," Bloom answered.

"Girls, come on. Let's give your Dads our early Christmas presents," said Layla called out.

The girls pulled their fathers to the living room where the Christmas tree stood and shone beautifully.

"Daddy, please be sure to open that before you go to sleep this Christmas Eve," Felicia sweetly said as the little girls handed them envelopes.

"What she said," the other eight-year-old girls said fiercely with arms crossed in front of them.

The Specialists laughed and ruffle the hairs of their daughters' hair.

"Dad, my hair!" Star complained while groaning.

Stella shook her head in amusement. The Winx disappeared into the kitchen to cook the Christmas Eve Feast.

* * *

During the feast, Sky has his arm around Bloom, Brandon held Stella's hand, Riven has Musa on his lap, Timmy and Tecna were cuddling on the sofa, Flora was beside them and Helia was on the floor with his head resting on Flora's knees, Layla sat on a chair and Nabu was massaging his wife's shoulders. They're watching the girls open their presents (the other adults got their nieces clothes):

 **Star** : a dollhouse from Brandon complete with furniture and little dolls and a charm bracelet from her mother that has the key to open the lock from the dollhouse.

 **Bianca** : a locket shaped as a ball of fire from Sky with their pictures and a bracelet from Bloom to open the locket.

 **Tecna** : a new hand-carry computer from Timmy and a game console for the computer from Tecna.

 **Megan** : a pair of headphones from Riven and an MP3 from Musa.

 **Leah** : a kiddie surfboard from Nabu and exercise equipment from Layla perfect for kids.

 **Felicia** : a journal from Helia and origami sheets from Flora.

The girls kissed their parents for their gifts. The Winx got necklaces from their husbands as their Christmas presents and were rewarded with a quick peck on the cheek. The girls yawned in unison as if they were being cued by their parents.

* * *

"Daddy, you can open our Christmas present for you," Star said to Brandon when they tucked her in for bed. Stella sang her a lullaby to sing her to sleep. Brandon kissed his daughter to sleep.

"I'll open my present later," Brandon said. He turned to his wife, "What is our daughter talking about, Stella?"

"Maybe, if you opened our gift to you, you'll get your answer," Stella answered with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Okay, later when we get to our bedroom," Brandon said.

When they got to their bedroom, Brandon sat on the bed while Stella headed for the bathroom to change into her nightgown. She got out to find her husband staring at the paper inside the envelope, not moving.

"Brandon, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"S-Stella, i-is this true? A-are you?" Brandon said.

"Brandon, speak properly, dammit!"

"Are _you_ okay? Do you want something?" Brandon asked.

"I'm fine, Brandon. Me and the baby our fine. We went to the doctor for a check up yesterday with Star. The baby's healthy. Right now, I satisfied my craving by eating something sweet. I had the same craving with Star, by the way," Stella said.

Brandon stood up and picked up Stella and whirled her around the room.

"Thank you so much, Stella. I love you," Brandon said.

"I love you, too. I'm glad you liked it," Stella replied.

"Stella, I love your Christmas gift," Brandon said before kissing Stella full on the lips.

* * *

After tucking Bianca to bed, Bianca whispered something to Bloom as her mother tucks her in for bed in her room. Sky eyed Bloom's reaction, who, in turn, just smiled at her daughter before kissing her good night.

"What's with all the whisper-whisper? You and the girls have been acting weird since we arrived. It also seems like our daughters are in this," Sky said.

"Oh, Sky. It's fine. It's nothing serious or even dangerous. We're going to have a talk with Ms. Faragonda about a leave of absence and we'd have to tell our parents about a new addition to our family," Bloom said.

Bloom waited for a moment to let Sky process everything she said. Sky stopped her from walking.

"Are you sure?" Sky asked.

"Yes, we went to the see the doctor with the kids for a check-up yesterday," Bloom said.

"Oh my gosh, Bloom. Thank you," Sky said and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Your welcome. Now, let's go to sleep, we have an early day tomorrow," Bloom said when they parted.

"You have no idea, how much you made me happy today. This is one of the best days of my life," Sky said before sleep took them.

* * *

After Helia and Flora had tucked Felicia into bed and made sure she's asleep they both proceeded to doing the dishes. It was then that Helia noticed the slight bump on his wife's belly.

"Flora, are you?" Helia asked.

"What?" Flora asked, confused.

Helia just stared at his wife's face first before looking at her belly before going back up to her face again. Flora got his message and smiled. Helia picked her up and twirled her around, knocking a chair down in the process. He set her on her feet while they both giggling.

"Oh my, thank you so much Flora, this is the best gift I've received so far," Helia said and he hugged Flora tight.

* * *

In Leah's bedroom, Layla and Nabu were in the middle of tucking her in. Nabu opened the enveloped and read the contents, his eyes fixated on two words.

"Honey, is this..." he trailed off.

"That's right, Daddy. Mommy's pregnant and I'm going to be a big sister," Leah said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Layla and Nabu laughed at that.

"Yes, you are, baby. You need to be a good girl so Mommy doesn't lose the baby," Nabu said.

"I know that, the doctor from yesterday said so," Leah pouted.

"She did, didn't she?" Layla said and gave Leah a kiss, and the latter nodded in agreement.

"So, Daddy, did you like our present?" Leah asked.

"Oh, baby. I love it. Now, you better get some rest, or else Santa Claus won't come and give _you_ your presents," Nabu said.

"You and Mom are the best gifts I can ever ask for," Leah said.

"We love you, Leah. Good night," Layla said. With that, Leah close her eyes and she was off to dreamland.

"And I love you," Nabu said.

"I love you, too," Layla replied.

* * *

Timmy and Tecna went to their bedroom after Tiara went to sleep. Timmy sat on the purple two-person sofa the Winx insisted they put in their bedroom and he read what's inside the envelope. Tecna watched Timmy from her peripheral vision while preparing their bed.

"Are we really going to be parents again?" Timmy asked. This time, Tecna looked at him.

"Well, based on what you've read, what do you think?" Tecna answered, a smile on her lips.

"Oh, hon. Thank you," Timmy said.

"I love you, Timmy," Tecna said.

"I love you, too, Tecna. So much," Timmy said.

They cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

Musa and Riven were already falling asleep until Riven remembered Musa and Megan's present to him. It was resting by the desk on their table. Seating by the bed he turned the lamp, and he opened the envelope and read it carefully. Heck, he even read it twice to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks with him. Musa stirred and she felt like her husband was no longer beside her so she stirred awake.

"Riven, are you okay? What are you doing up and awake? What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Riven answered.

"I'm alright, Riven. Why are you suddenly like this?" Musa asked, she saw the discarded envelope and the result in Riven's hands. Her mouth made an 'Oh' shape as realization struck her.

"Do you want something?" Riven asked.

"Riven, I'm alright. I don't want anything except sleep. Now come on, let's go back to sleep," Musa said.

"Alright, I love you, Musa."

"I love you, too, Riven. Don't forget that," Musa said.

"I won't," he promised. He kissed her forehead as sleep once again claimed them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of it. I hope you guys liked this revised, edited and new version of Christmas Presents. Don't worry, I'll be back with more stories to tell. DON'T forget to leave a review and let me know how you guys think about this.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
